To determine the Q10 of potassium reuptake in the cat hippocampus following direct electrical stimulation. The speed of (K ion) sub 0 clearance during neuronal activity is important to the function and excitability of the neuronal population. Likewise this (K ion) sub 0 clearance could be helpful in understanding normal and abnormal neural function. This project has been completed.